Cinderella Side Story
by jinwonie dawson alberch
Summary: Tidak selamanya Cinderella menjadi tokoh protagonis. Kehidupan nyata berbeda dengan dongeng. Di kehidupan nyata, tak mungkin ada gadis baik hati yang akan terus diam saja bila diperlakukan buruk dan di siksa. Kesabaran orang ada batasnya begitupun dengan Cinderella. Akhir bahagia hanya ada di dongeng bukan pada kehidupan nyata. ChanBaek, KrisTao, HunHan


Cinderella Side Story

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family, Drama

Rated : M

Cast : ChanBaek, KrisTao, HunHan

Summary : Tidak selamanya Cinderella menjadi tokoh protagonis. Kehidupan nyata berbeda dengan dongeng. Di kehidupan nyata, tak mungkin ada gadis baik hati yang akan terus diam saja bila diperlakukan buruk dan di siksa. Kesabaran orang ada batasnya begitupun dengan Cinderella. Akhir bahagia hanya ada di dongeng bukan pada kehidupan nyata.

.

.

* * *

PROLOG

.

"Ayah aku mohon restui kami." Terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang berlutut didepan sang ayah bersama dengan yeoja cantik yang amat ia cintai. Namja tampan tadi nampak menggenggam erat tangan yeojanya yang terus bergetar menandakan ia sedang ketakutan.

"Sampai matipun aku tak akan pernah merestui kalian. Tinggalkan dia atau aku akan mencoretmu dari daftar keluarga Park!" Air mata pun mengalir dari kedua bola mata cantik yeoja itu. Ia begitu mencintai kekasihnya tapi di sisi lain ia tak mau egois dengan menghancurkan karir dan kehidupan kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku bukan lagi keluarga Park."

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Sebuah teriakan mengganggu pagi seorang namja cantik yang bernama Baekhyun. Tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu seperti sebuah rutinitas tiap pagi.

"Ada apa Noona? Ada yang kau perlukan?" tanya Baekhyun begitu sampai di kamar Jessica. Jessica adalah kakak tiri Baekhyun. Ibu kandung Baekhyun telah meninggal sejak ia kecil dan ayah kandungnya sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka saat Baekhyun masih di dalam kandungan, jadi ia di adopsi oleh teman ibunya. Tapi sayang, sang ayah tiri telah tiada dan hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun diperlakukan layaknya pembantu oleh sang ibu tiri.

"Cepat bawakan sarapanku, aku ada kuliah pagi hari ini." Baekhyun hanya dapat menuruti segala perintah yang diberikan oleh saudara tiri dan ibu tirinya. Bukan karena ia suka membantu, tetapi Baekhyun masih ingin tinggal di rumah mereka. Ia tidak ingin di usir dan menjadi gelandangan.

Setidaknya Baekhyun harus bertahan sampai ia berhasil membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya dan merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

.

.

* * *

"Hai Baek! Aku dengar kemarin Kris menyatakan perasaanya padamu. Apa kau menerimanya?" Tanya namja yang terlalu cantik dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Tentu saja tidak Lu, aku tak akan menerima cintanya." Jawab Baekhyun atas pertanyaan sahabatnya Xi Luhan yang kali ini terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kris itu kan tampan dan kaya. Kau bisa meminta apa saja padanya termasuk sebuah apartement agar kau tak tinggal dengan ibu dan saudara tiri mu yang menyebalkan itu."

'Kau tidak tau Lu. Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak berpacaran dengan sepupu ku sendiri.' Batin Baekhyun yang otomatis tidak dapat Luhan dengar.

"Sudahlah jangan membahas hal itu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Tapi Baek, bagaimana kalau yang menyatakan perasaan padamu adalah Chanyeol atau Sehun?" Luhan kembali bertanya sembari menyusul langkah Baekhyun yang berada di depannya.

"Aku juga akan menolak mereka." Jawab Baekhyun singkat yang malah membuat Luhan semakin kesal.

"Padahal semua orang sangat ingin menjadi kekasih dari salah satu pangeran sekolah. Kau ini aneh Baek."

Byun Baekhyun memang bersekolah di sekolah elit yang hanya siswa kaya lah yang dapat bersekolah disana. Baekhyun berhasil masuk ke sekolah itu karena ia sangat pintar dan akhirnya mendapatkan beasiswa. Ia bersahabat dengan Luhan yang merupakan anak pemilik sebuah restaurant ternama di daerah Gangnam. Meskipun berasal dari keluarga kaya, tetapi Luhan mau berteman dengan Baekhyun tidak seperti siswa lain.

Layaknya sekolah elit pada umunya, pasti ada pangeran-pangeran sekolah dengan kepopuleran tinggi. Di Starlight High School ini terdapat tiga pangeran sekolah yaitu Park Chanyeol, Wu Yi Fan, dan Park Sehun. Mereka bertiga itu bersaudara dan merupakan cucu dari Park Jinyoung yaitu pemilik dari Park Coorperation, sebuah perusahaan besar yang memiliki cabang di seluruh dunia.

.

.

* * *

"Haraboji, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Kau masih mengingat Byun Seohyun? Dia ibuku yang kau bunuh 12 tahun yang lalu." Nampak seorang namja yang sudah sangat berumur sedikit terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun layaknya melihat hantu.

"Wajahmu sangat mirip dengannya, tetapi gaya bicaramu lebih mirip dengan ayahmu yang begitu arogan." Jawab sang kakek sambil memandang remeh Baekhyun.

"Bagus jika kau masih mengingat wajah mendiang ibuku."

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang? Bagaimanapun juga kau tetaplah cucuku dari putra sulungku Park Jeongmin. Cucuku yang telah lama menghilang, aku sudah mencarimu selama ini."

"Jangan mencoba untuk berbohong pak tua. Aku tau kau tak suka aku muncul kembali. Aku hanya meminta semua hak ku yaitu tahta keluarga Park."

"Aku akan memberikannya dengan senang hati asal kau mau menyandang marga Park kembali dan menuruti perintah kakekmu ini. Jangan pernah bertingkah bodoh seperti yang ayah mu lakukan."

"Baiklah haraboji, dengan senang hati aku akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini."

"Mulai sekarang nama mu menjadi Park Baekhyun."

.

.

* * *

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau mau melakukannya. Itu sama saja mengumpankan dirimu pada kandang singa Baek."

"Apa peduli Park Chanyeol? Kau tak ingin menambah saingan mu untuk merebutkan tahta keluarga Park?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin melihat mu menderita karena keluarga ini Baek."

"Kau tak mengerti apa-apa Yeol! Orang kaya sepertimu tak akan pernah mengerti, aku si miskin yang harus bertahan hidup bagaimana pun caranya. Dunia ini kejam tuan Park Chanyeol, kau tinggal memilih memangsa atau dimangsa seperti predator yang memangsa buruannya yang lemah. Pada kehidupan ini yang kuat akan memangsa yang lemah dan yang kaya akan memangsa yang miskin. Dan kami si miskin harus bertahan hidup agar tidak menjadi mangsa si kaya. Kau yang sejak kecil terlahir dengan harta yang melimpah tak akan pernah tau."

"Kau bisa bersamaku dan menjadi pendampingku Baek, tak perlu seperti ini."

"Kau tau dongeng Cinderella? Tak ada hal seperti itu di dunia nyata. Raja tak akan membiarkan pangeran menikahi Cinderella. Raja tidak bodoh, ia tentu akan mencarikan tuan puteri dari kerajaan lain yang memiliki derajat sama untuk menikah dengan pangeran. Meskipun akhirnya Cinderella menikah dengan pangeran, apa kau pikir semua akan berakhir bahagia selamanya? Jawabannya tidak, Raja akan menentangnya, rakyat akan mencemooh Cinderella dan menuduhnya sebagai wanita penggoda, dan pangeran yang pada akhirnya bosan kemudian berselingkuh dan bahkan meninggalkan Cinderella untuk menikah dengan gadis lain pilihan sang Raja."

"Aku mohon padamu untuk menghentikan semua ini Baek. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Cinta sejati hanya ada di dalam dongeng. Aku juga masih waras Yeol. Kau ini hyungku, hyung kandungku."

"Aku tak peduli Baek. Aku berjanji tak akan seperti appa kita."

"Kau bahkan menyebutnya appa kita Yeol. Haruskah aku memanggilmu Chanyeol hyung?"

.

.

.

TBC OR END

* * *

Tiba-tiba aja pingin buat cerita gini gara-gara nonton drama Cinderella and four knights. Tapi ini ceritanya beda banget kok. Masih adakah yang bingung sama prolog diatas? Jadi disini Kris, Yeol, Baek, Hun itu cucu dari tuan Park yang memperebutkan tahta untuk menjadi pewaris utama Park Coorperation. Kenapa marga Kris itu Wu soalnya yang marganya Park itu ibunya jadi marga nya Kris Wu ngikut ayahnya. Trus soal ini incest nggaknya bisa diliat nanti seiring sama update ceritanya, itu pun kalau ada yang mau.

Silahkan berikan review kalian. Kritik, saran, maupun pertanyaan diterima.


End file.
